Daikirai
by Kurapika-sama
Summary: Gon came to visit Killua’s house after three long years and Caruto still has a grudge against him. What happens if she had gone too far as… killing him? PG just to be safe. Please review!!
1. Caruto

Daikirai… 

Author's Notes:

-This is a Gon/Caruto pairing. Don't like, don't read.

-Galatea is my original character.

-The story takes place 3 years after the series.

-Some parts contain OOC or out of character.

-Caruto's thoughts are in _italics._

-Gon's thoughts are in normal fonts. ^^

-Mostly on Caruto's POV

Okay, enough of my ramblings!! On with the story!

_Caruto's POV_

Flashback to… 3 years ago

_      Gon… That name makes my blood boil… Why? He took my brother away from me!! My dearest brother, Killua, who is my protector, my friend also heir of the Zoldick Family, the assassins. Killua-sama was the one who always help me in my training to become an assassin. Giving me tips, helping me when I fall… The perfect brother… Until… He ran away to become a Hunter. He injured Mama as tried to escape and also Milky… He once told me that he's bored and he wants to run away… After 6 months, he returned and went straight to the Isolation Room. He must have felt guilty for what he have done… He chained himself and Milky started to whip him. I tried to intervene but…_

_! Flashback !_

"Killua-sama!!!!" I screamed and tried to help him but I was hit in the side."Don't get too close Caruto… Or I'll hit you!" Milky threaten and I didn't move again. Milky was good at whipping someone. Especially if it was Killua-sama, he hates him so much.

_! End Flashback !_

_      Galatea*, my little sister, had the power to see the future. She said that in 20 days, visitors would appear in our land, Kukulu Mountain. Mama told me to spy on them and when I told her about what Kanalia did, Mama hit her with a beam that knocked her out cold. When the three of them saw us, they were stunned. I was glaring them; they caused Mama so much pain and sadness. After a while, when Mama learned that Killua-sama broke free from the Isolation Room, s he went ballistic and ran back to the mansion. I stood in my place, glaring at the spiky-haired boy. I learned from Illumi-sama that the boy was… Gon._

Present… 

    _"Wow, Killua! Your place is cool!" a cheerful voice said. "Yeah, I know." A familiar voice replied. 'Killua-sama!' I thought. "Eh? Caruto, what are you doing here?" Killua-sama asked me in a surprised voice. "Nothing Onii-sama…" I replied while glaring at his companion: Gon. "Don't call me 'Onii-sama'. Plain Killua is fine." He complained. "That's rude… Mama might get angry at me." I reminded him. "Did you remember the time when I called you 'Killua'? Mama got mad and grounded me for 2 months for disrespecting you." I refreshed his memory. "Oh that? I remembered. You didn't even complained back then, when you were locked in your room and Illumi had to pleaded mom to let you go." He smiled goofily. "Two months? That's too much!" Gon exclaimed. "It was nothing…" I answered in a cold tone. "Caruto, why don't you hang out with Galatea? Me and Gon has to do something… See ya!" he waved and both continued to walk. Gon… I hate you…_

Gon's POV 

    "Caruto seemed angry at me…" I said. "Her? Yeah, I think so too… Caruto's very polite but when she hates someone, she could go as far as…" Killua began. "As far as…?" I asked. "Killing the person…" he whispered. "Really? Wow…" I was amazed. "As young as 10, she opened the Door of Verification at the 1st level. Also, her skill in Kunais is superb." Killua explained as we walked around the Mansion. "Caruto… My dearest sister… Imouto-chan…" Killua said. 

Caruto's POV 

    "Onee-sama?" a voice asked. "Galatea…" I was surprised to see her out of her room. Usually, she always locks herself in her room to strengthen her Nen ability. "Onee-sama, you hate Gon-kun, ne?" her eyes looked curious.  At the mention of his name, I gritted my teeth in anger especially if my little sister called him 'Gon-kun'. "…Of course." I said in a cold tone. "If you're mad at him for stealing Killua-sama from you, why don't you do something?" she asked. My eyes brightened up at her suggestion. "You're right! Tonight, I will kill Gon Freeccs and take back Killua-sama!" I decided.

Galatea's POV

     Kill Gon? What has gotten over you, Onee-sama??!! As fast as I can, I ran to Killua-sama's room and opened the door. "Galatea, have you ever heard of knocking?" Killua asked sarcastically. "This is very important! Gon-kun, can I talk to you privately?" I announced and Gon stood up with a confused face. I motioned him to follow me and we headed to the rooftop. "What is it?" he asked. "Tonight, Caruto will kill you." I said. "W-what?" he stammered. "Caruto will kill you as you sleep or maybe later as you walk. Be careful, all right? She's good at assassinating people." I said again and left Gon with a confused face.

Gon's POV

     Caruto, kill me? Why? Is it because I always hang out with Killua? Have I done something to upset her? I guess I can't answer those questions. YET. Slowly, I went back to his room. "Gon! What's the matter?" he asked. "Caruto… She's going to kill me." I replied. "Kill you?! Why?!" Killua screamed. "I don't know. I'm going outside, okay?" I said. "Gon!" Killua yelled but I ignored it and shut the door.

Outside…

     Caruto is going to kill me? Is she serious? I guess she'd be. I mean, I'm always hanging out with her brother and… she must be lonely with Killua… I kicked a pebble as I walked in the backyard the Zoldick family owns. I'd better be careful from now on.

Caruto's POV

    I was spending my time at the patio, drinking some tea with Illumi-sama. Usually I would talk to him about things that confuses or angers me but today, I didn't say a word. I just silently drank my tea and he could sense that something was wrong. "Caruto, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice with a hint of concern. "It's nothing, Onii-sama." I drank my tea. "Its about Gon, isn't it?" he said and I nodded my head. "You really can't blame Killua. I mean, Killua has a friend now." He stated. "I know but… he shouldn't always be spending time with him!" I complained. "Have you thought of a plan?" he asked, sipping his tea. "Um… Actually, I was planning to kill him…" I confessed. 

    "Take this." He handed me some pins that he always use. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Of course. I have to help my little sister, I promise Okaa-sama that I would." He said. "Arigato!!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. This day was getting better already! "Mou, Caruto? Can you let go? I can't breath." Illumi-sama said in his usual tone. "Oh sorry… I'll see you later then!!" I said and ran off to the backyard. As I was walking, I saw someone also walking in the backyard. I squinted my eyes to get a better view until I noticed it was him!!! The one who stole Killua-sama away from me!!! I hopped unto a tree branch and followed him closer until I was about a meter away from him. 

     I absently reached out for a pin that Illumi-sama gave me earlier and target it at his head. Then, something happened… The tree branch I was standing on suddenly broke! I cursed myself mentally and tried not to scream as I prepared to hit the hard ground… Wait a minute! I landed on something… soft?! I opened my eyes and came face to face with the person I hate the most… Gon Freeccs.

Gon's POV

     I was walking outside in the backyard and I heard leaves rustle. I looked around and found no one. Must be my imagination… However, why can I feel someone is watching me? I shook my head and continued to walk until I stopped. I was about to open my mouth and yell, 'Show yourself!' when I heard a tree branch snap and I saw someone falling. As fast as I can, I caught the person and came face to face with her. The one who will kill me: Caruto Zoldick.

What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue this or not. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Yoshihiro Togashi does. I only own Galatea Zoldick.


	2. Gon

Since some of you have nicely reviewed and told me to continue, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I writing it! ^_^

Chapter 2: Gon

Gon's POV

    "Are you alright?" I asked the purple-eyed assassin as she looked at me. "Go away!" she demanded and I let her stand on the ground. "Caruto…" I began until I saw her holding a pin. "I said, GO AWAY!!!!" she yelled. "I'll kill you if you don't go…" she said. "Then kill me." I said bravely and stood still. She stared at me but shook her head. She then threw the pin and it hit me on the cheek. Blood rushed madly after it flew away, hitting a tree behind me. Another pin flew and hit me on the arms. Suddenly, hundreds of pins flew and hit me all over my body. I collapsed.

Caruto's POV

     I've done it… I have gotten rid of the thief… the one who stole Killua-sama away from me… However, why do I feel guilty? Guilty that I killed him? What am I saying?! It's very unlike me to say such things! "Caruto…" a voice whispered. It was Gon, still alive!! "Y-you're still alive?!" I exclaimed. "W-why didn't you kill me…?" he asked. 'What are you saying?! You want to died?!' I thought. "I'll leave you here to died then… with my own hands!!" I said in a cold tone and brought out all my pins. 

    "I'll kill you…" I said and pointed my finger towards Gon. "That's what you wanted, right? You've got it." I said mockingly and prepared to stab him in the stomach when… "That's enough Caruto…" a familiar voice said. "Killua-sama…" My eyes widen as Killua approached Gon, followed by Galatea. "You alright Gon? Caruto, why did you do this to him?" Killua gave me an angry look. "She… I… provoked… her… to…kill… me…" came Gon's weak voice. 

    "She… told me… to leave her… alone… but I refused… to…" he continued and coughed out blood. "Gon!! Hang in there!! Caruto, I'll talk to you later! Galatea, can you heal Gon?!" Killua said in an alarmed voice. "Of course Killua-chan!!!" Galatea said and put her hands on Gon. Suddenly, his wounds healed but he stayed unconscious. "Caruto, why did you hurt Gon?" Killua asked me. 

    "… Isn't it obvious? You left me all alone in the Mansion while you enjoyed yourself!!! Mama cried all day!!! Galatea was on a mission with Papa and Ojii-sama!! Illumi-sama was around the world and we only keep in touch with email! Milky kept on bullying me!!! I was all alone with no one!!!! He stole you away from me!!! When you came back, he was still with you!!! That's too much torture and I can't take it anymore!!!! Be happy with Gon for all I care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in rage and ran back to the mansion.

Gon's POV

    I opened my eyes slowly. "Gon-kun…" Galatea said. "W-what happened?" I asked. "Caruto… she might commit suicide…" Killua explained. "S-suicide?! I'll go ahead to see if she's alright!!" Galatea said in a panic voice and ran to the Mansion. "Why?" I was clueless. "She was mad at you all along… Caruto thinks that it was your fault that I left the Mansion for the second time…" Killua explained. "!" My eyes widened in shock. "Caruto felt that because we were really close. Before I even left the mansion, we were bonded together. I mean, we were bonded when she was born…"

! Flashback !

    "Killua, this is your sister Caruto…" Silva handed baby Caruto to Killua. Killua looked at her, very clueless until Caruto held out a hand and he held it. "Killua, did you know what that mean?" Silva asked his son. "No Papa…" he said innocently. "It means you and Caruto are bonded… a brother-sister bond." He explained and patted Killua's head. "Take care of your sister until she grows up into a fine young lady. Promise me that, Killua." Silva said. "Hai Papa. I'll take care of Caruto-chan for you." Chibi Killua replied innocently.

! End Flashback ! 

    "She's mad at you…" Killua said. "We better hurry before she commits suicide!!!" he announced and the two of us hurried to the mansion.

Caruto's POV

Mansion Rooftop

    Guess this is it… My doom… I'll slit my wrist with my bare hands. I examined my nails careful. 'Looks sharp enough…' I though and slit my right wrist. I tried not to scream as the droplets of blood hit the cold floor of the Mansion. "Matte!!!!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned to see Gon, panting and sweaty. "Caruto… Don't…pant kill…yourself." he said. "Who are you to order me?" I asked in a cold tone. There he was, ordering me like I'm a robot! 

    "I'm a nice friend." He replied and tried to approach me. "Stay there!!!" I yelled and threw 4 pins from my left hand. Suddenly, his body glowed and when the pins hit his body, it bounced back and hit me on the cheek. "Ahh…" I moaned in pain as blood rushed madly. I cupped my cheek and glared at him. Again, he tried to approach me and I held up my left wrist. 

    "Move and I'll slit my wrist." I threatened. Still he didn't listen and walked faster until we were face to face. "Caruto…" he began. "…" I gave him a 'hurry up, I don't have all day' look. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Of course I'm fine!! I'm a Zoldick for crying out loud!!!" I said sarcastically and touched the wound gently. 'It sure is deep…' I thought. I absent-mindedly touched the wound with so much pressure, I almost screamed in pain. 

    "Caruto, you're not alright… Let me see the wound." His eyes were pleading. "Fine… If I die, I'll haunt you forever…" I said seriously while he laughed. "Stop laughing!!" I demanded and he stopped, looking serious again. He gently took off my hand from my cheek and looked at it closely. "Do you know Nen?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well, since we don't have any bandages, I'll try to heal it with Nen… Take off your kimono." He said simply. Take it off?! Are you serious?! 'So he's not a thief but a hentai too!' I thought madly.

    "You don't trust me? I won't do anything…" he said and I gave in again. I slipped the kimono into my arms, turning red. At least I am still wearing an inner kimono… "Well, here goes…" he announced and a great force entered my body. "Try to imagine that this heat is circulating all over your body." He said and I obeyed. "Now that I have awakened your Shoko, I can heal you properly." He said and placed his right hand on my cheek.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Question:

Why does Caruto call Illumi and Killua, 'Onii-sama'?

    For respect. I mean, Killua's gonna inherit the family business and Caruto has to start calling him that for respect!

Why did you make a Zoldick character?

   There are 5 Zoldick childrens so I thought I need to make up one.

Why did you name her Galatea?

   Did you notice that all Zoldicks are pale? Galatea means 'she who is milk white.' That's why. I think the name's perfect, ne? ^_^

What does she look like?

  She's about 5'4" feet with waist-length black hair. She always wears a dress like Neon's and she's about 12 years old.

What are their ages?

Gon and Killua- 15

Caruto- 13

Galatea- 12

Illumi- 23

Milky- 18

That is all! Remember to drop a review, okay? ^_^


End file.
